The Uzumaki Legacy
by heavenlyspinboy
Summary: Naruto grew up in the Whirlpool village with his mother. He must now retreat to Konoha due to an attack by Akatsuki. He vows to avenge his fallen home village and restore it to its former glory.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: Sarcasm: Yea I own Naruto. That's why I'm writing a Fanfic…_

THE UZUMAKI LEGACY

Prologue: The Aftermath

At this dark hour, the entire village weeps. Thousands of lives lost. Men, women, elderly, even children that once happily ran down the streets of Konoha without a care in the world, fell to their demise. Those who somehow managed to survive the onslaught considered themselves extremely lucky because the monster that suddenly appeared in the center of the village, was utterly merciless and unrelenting. All that was left to do now was mourn for the fallen and pick up the pieces of the broken Konoha. None realized this as quickly as the former Hokage who now kneeled, holding a deceased man in his arms. He knew all too well that a shinobi must never reveal his emotions. He has after all, preached and taught the same lesson to the younger citizens of the village. But even the great Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was forced to be a hypocrite as he shed tear after tear for not only the innocent villagers he couldn't protect, but his fallen blonde comrade he now held in his arms. He slowly stood with the man still in his arms. He heard the soft landing of someone who has arrived behind him.

"Lord Hokage! I…I'm here to report the village status!" panted a battle scared leaf shinobi.

"I see. You're here to deliver more bad news? There is no need to report anything to me. Concentrate instead on aiding your wounded comrades and fellow villagers, Kotetsu. I need to-" Sarutobi was interrupted by an unexpected sound coming from his right. If he was correct it was the sound of a baby crying. He turned his head and couldn't believe what he saw. "My God…Kotetsu! Take this body and bring him to the hospital. Tell them to prepare it for burial. Go now!"

"Yes Sir!" The man called Kotetsu responded. He moved to take the corpse out of Sarutobi's arms. That's when he realized exactly who he was now holding. "So it's true…he's dead…God help us all…" he whispered somberly before disappearing with the body of the Yondaime Hokage.

Sarutobi slowly walked over to the source of the crying. In the middle of the chaos that surrounded him, a young baby boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks laid on the ground balling out of control. He was bundled in a white and red garment that Sarutobi soon realized to be the coat once worn by the deceased Yondaime. As the old man got closer to the wailing baby, he discovered something very interesting about the boy's stomach: on it sat a familiar, spiraling, black seal. The Sandaime knew he had seen the seal before but he just couldn't place his finger on where. He reached down to the baby and picked him up off the ground. The coat fell off leaving the boy naked. He held the mysterious newborn up high in front of him to examine his condition. Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying and opened his bright blue eyes to gaze down at the unexpected stranger. Sarutobi's own eyes widened with realization once he finally pieced together who he was holding and what was on his belly.

'Minato…' thought the man. 'Even in death you manage to astound me…'

"Naruto…" muttered another voice from behind him. Sarutobi turned to look at the newcomer. She seemed exhausted as she edged closer, holding onto fallen debris for support. Long scratches and large bruises littered her body. She seemed dazed, eye lids half closed, and her upper body hunched over. But what Sarutobi found surprising by the red haired woman, was her headband that she wore around her neck. Instead of seeing the familiar leaf symbol on it, the sandaime recognized the emblem of the Whirlpool village.

"You seem to be a kunoichi of the Whirlpool village. What on earth are you doing in Konoha at a time like this? Unless…!" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. For all he knew, this woman could be behind the demon attack that took place moments ago. He held the baby protectively and prepared for any sudden attack. He felt less threatened when the woman collapsed onto all fours.

"Your holding…my son!...Naruto!" were the woman's last words before she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

'Son?! Naruto?...whats next Minato?' Surprisingly fast for a man his age, Sarutobi quickly re-wrapped the baby in the Yondaime's trench coat, grabbed the woman by her waist with his free arm and took off.

Moments later, he landed in front of Konoha's main hospital. It was, as to be expected, very busy. Injured and dying shinobi and villagers alike were being rushed in by medical ninja for immediate treatment. Sarutobi got the attention of a young, female, medic-nin who ran up to him.

"Sandaime! Are you injured?"

"No Shizune, I'm fine don't worry about me. I need you to take care of this child and this woman. As soon as the woman is able to open her mouth, I want to be immediately notified. I have a lot of important matters to discuss with her. Do you understand?"

"Yes but this woman is from the Whirlpool village. What is she-"

"Don't ask questions! There is no time for that! Just do as I say and let me know when she recovers! I'll be in my office." Sarutobi usually wasn't so easy to anger. But more than half of his beloved village had been destroyed tonight and the youngest Hokage to ever protect Konoha is dead. Not to mention that the Yondaime was one of his closest friends and a rare genius of his time. The old man couldn't help but be a little upset. He turned to leave.

"_Your_ office…with all due respect sir, don't you mean the Yondaime's office?"

Sarutobi flinched at these words. He thought about having the girl stripped of her rank as a medic-nin for disobeying him and wasting time while she had a possibly dying woman and a now crying baby in her hands. But he realized that the medic was unaware of exactly what state her village was in.

"Namikaze Minato, fourth Hokage of Konoha, has passed away. I am now the leader of this village. Now get to work. Many lives are depending on you." He said somberly with his back still turned. Then the reinstated Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A/n: Thanks for reading. This is my third attempt at a Naruto Fanfic. Let me know what you think or else I won't update. Reviews give me the confidence to continue, just like any other writer.


	2. The Decision

THE UZUMAKI LEGACY

Chapter 1: The Decision

Two and a half months have passed since that terrible day. Unfortunately, that is not enough time for the villagers to get over the events that took place that night. The entire village was in mourning whether it be for a lost family member, loved one, or for the fourth Hokage. But no matter what the reason was, everyone had something worth crying about. But, as Sarutobi noted to himself, the village was full of strong willed people. They had already begun the next important step: moving on.

Not only did that mean that most were beginning to get over the deaths, but they were starting to rebuild what was previously destroyed. Each day that the Hokage walked down the streets of his village, he noticed new progress in Konoha's reconstruction. In his heart, he felt pride for his villagers and his shinobi to be able to overcome such a tragedy. But in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what he could have done to save one more life…what he could have done to save Minato…

The Yondaime's funeral was sad to say the least. Even people from different countries and villages everywhere came to pay tribute to the Yellow Flash. Some even stayed to help rebuild the village. Thankfully, no one bothered to argue against Sarutobi returning as Hokage. That sort of drama was unnecessary at the moment.

This morning, no different from any other morning, found Sarutobi heading for Konoha's main hospital to check up on the mysterious baby known as Naruto. The Sandaime had yet to get over the death of Minato, but he soon realized that he had been given a second chance. He may not have been able to save the previous Hokage, but he refused to fail this child. After all, the baby he was now on his way to visit was none other than Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage. Although that was the boy's rightful name, his mother had asked that he be called Uzumacki Naruto instead. Sarutobi couldn't help but feel a bit excited; he couldn't wait to watch as the boy grew into a powerful shinobi that his father would be proud of.

But Naruto wasn't the only person on Sarutobi's mind. He hadn't forgotten about the child's apparent mother who called herself Uzumacki Kushina. She was quite an energetic young woman. The Sandaime's mind now drifted back to that faithful day about a week after the disaster, when he finally got a chance to speak with the said mother.

_Flashback-_

_Sarutobi rushes to Konoha's main hospital. He has just received word that the mysterious woman from the attack that took place a week ago was finally conscious and ready to speak. He had many questions. He reached the woman's room door and walked in to find her laying in bed gazing out the window. _

" _I understand that you must have lots of questions right old man? Well go ahead, let em loose!" she said without even looking at the surprised Hokage. Sarutobi was a little angered that this stranger would talk to him in such a way._

"_My name is not "Old Man". I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of this village and you are quite right, I have many questions starting with this one: Just who on earth are you?"_

"_We haven't met before but I already heard lots about you old man. But don't worry, ill answer all of your stupid questions." she slowly shifted into a sitting position, wincing slightly, being careful not to open any wounds. "I am Uzumacki Kushina, former leader of the Whirlpool village. Nice to meet ya!"_

Sarutobi walked down the hospital halls toward the room where Naruto was kept. He stopped in front of a room that he recognized. He opened the door and peered inside. It was empty but Sarutobi could see himself talking to that crazy red haired woman in this very room as though it were yesterday.

_Flashback-_

"_Leader of the Whirlpool?" said a shocked Sarutobi. "Then what were you doing here in the middle of Konoha during the demon attack a week ago? And what connections did you have with Namikaze Minato?"_

"_Minato was my husband. We meet on the battlefield. I was kidnapped by Rock shinobi during the war they had with this village. They knew of my alliance with the leaf and tried to interrogate me to find out it's secrets. Minato, bless his soul, journeyed into the heart of Iwagakure by himself to rescue me. We fought side by side and almost died on numerous occasions trying to escape. We made it out by the skin of our teeth and fell in love in the process. But we were forced to keep our relationship a secret until now. It wasn't until the attack a week ago that I gave birth to his child, Naruto. He immediately took our baby and used him to seal away the Kyuubi and save the village. There. What's your next question old man?"_

He remembered just how shocked he was when he heard that news.

'Minato kept his love a secret for the better of the village, even from I who was one of the few people that he could trust with anything. Only someone like Minato would be able to hide such a huge secret for so long. He told us all that he was going to Iwagakure to save an ally in order to protect Konoha's plans and strategies for the war. I should have seen that there was a much deeper reason for such a risk. I should have realized that there was love involved. But I was too proud. I let my pride in him blind me. I let him go without a second thought, not even worrying that he wouldn't come back and when he did, I still didn't even notice.'

Sarutobi gazed at the empty bed where the kunoichi once sat.

_Flashback-_

"_Tha- that can't be! I would have known! Minato knew he could trust me with anything!" Shouted Sarutobi after a moment of stunned silence._

"_Don't you get it? You were one of the few people he could trust but he looked up to you more than anyone else! You thought of him as the perfect shinobi. You even recommended him for the title of Hokage! What if he told you that he had fallen in love? What would you have said?"_

"_I-I would have been happy for him!"_

"_That's a lie and you know it! What is it that you preach? A Shinobi must show no emotion to his enemy. He didn't want to disappoint you! That's why he didn't tell you old man!"_

_Sarutobi closed his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that she was right. Minato had been too scared to tell him the truth. _

"_Forgive me Kushina…you are right. But starting right now, I will make up for my mistakes. I want you to know that you and your son are welcome here. Consider Konoha your home." _

"_Thanks but no thanks old man."_

"_What do you mean no thanks? You need a place to stay! You-"_

"_For goodness sake the boy has a demon inside of him!" Kushina winced slightly. "What if the villagers found out that the thing that killed their loved ones was…sniff….was…" She could hold her tears no longer. However strong a kunoichi she was, no mother could imagine their son living a life in torment. "I can't let him stay here."_

"_I understand but I can assure you that I will do everything I possibly can to make sure he is completely safe. Please stay."_

"_Sorry but…I just can't take that risk…he's coming back to the Whirlpool village with me. We will stay here for a month or two but after that, we're out of here. The council back home has probably elected a new leader by now, so the village should be fine until I return."_

After some deliberation, Sarutobi agreed to let the two leave. In fact today was the day of departure. It is the last day that the old man would be able to see the boy he thought of as a grandson. He faced the child's closed door. With a twinge in his heart, he prepared his farewell and opened. That's when he remembered what Kushina had said on her first day out of the hospital.

_Flashback-_

"_Hey old man, you should remember that my husband's death wasn't your fault. There was nothing that either of us could of done to save him. It was almost as if…he didn't want to be saved…"_

"Come to say goodbye, eh old man?"

The third Hokage entered the room to find Naruto accompanied by his mother. She held the boy in her arms with a smile on her face as he slept.

"Everything has been arranged Kushina. You will be escorted to the Whirlpool village by one of the most elite shinobi this village has to offer. It is the least I can do." said Sarutobi hiding his hands which trembled slightly.

"It's not like we need the protection as long as I'm around but whatever, thanks I guess."

"Come on in Kakashi." A silver haired young man entered the room. He had his left eye covered by his slanted leaf forehead protector and was dressed in an Anbu uniform.

"Yo" he said calmly.

"Kakashi huh…I've heard of you. Just try to keep up okay One-Eye?" The man called Kakashi side-looked at Sarutobi who only returned an understanding smile.

"Yes I can tell already, you two will have an enjoyable journey!" said the old man.

A few minutes later, Sarutobi stood opposite Kakashi, Kushina, and Naruto who was strapped safely to her back, at the north gate.

"Well then, this is farewell. Kakashi, I trust you with their protection."

"As always, there is nothing to worry about." said Kakashi.

"Kushina it has been a pleasure and I hope to see the two of you again someday."

"Don't sweat it Old Man, you will. See ya." She turned to leave.

"Wait I almost forgot." Sarutobi searched his robes. "Ahh here it is. It would have been too bad if I let you leave without this." Out came a scroll. It was simple and ordinary looking. On the outside was the kanji symbol for "Seal". "I want you to have this. It belonged to Minato. I wish I could tell you what's inside but it is closed with a special seal that even I can't open. I believe that he wanted you to have it. It is protected by many different Jutsu so I suggest you wait till you get home to open it since it will take some time to do so."

"I see, thanks Old Man." said Kushina, eyeing the scroll in her hand with a curious eye.

"You are quite welcome. Take care."

And so they set off, leaving a worried and sad old man behind. When they were out of sight, Sarutobi also turned to leave, but he wasn't heading toward the Hokage tower. He walked down a dark alley full of shadows and stopped in the middle making sure no one else was around. Shivering slightly, he placed his right hand on the ground and concentrated his chakra. With a puff of smoke, a figure appeared with its face hidden in shadow.

"Well done Sarutobi. You make me proud." said the shadowy figure. Sarutobi didn't reply, he only started shivering even more. "Everything went according to plan thanks to you! Now do me another favor will you? I promised an old friend of mine that I would make him the next Hokage so…if you don't mind…go ahead and slit your throat."

Sarutobi whipped out a sharp kunai. Hands trembling, he slowly raised it to his throat but managed to stop inches away from his Adam's apple.

"I-I….W-wont…" he murmured struggling against himself.

"Oh but on the contrary, you will! Do you know why? I'll tell you why!" the shadowed figure moved closer to the old man. He was now face to face and eye to eye with the third Hokage. "Because no man on this earth is above my influence. That's why!" And with that, the sound of ripping skin and splattered blood echoed down the alley, followed by a thud and the evil laughter of a villain.

Next time: Another Hokage falls! A village in shock as the mystery begins! And Zombie Brothers attack!

You already finished reading so why not review?

A/n: Good news: The next chapter will be longer and action-packed to make up for this chapters lack of action. I just thought the first chapter should be used to explain a few things before I start writing battles. Scream at me!


	3. Perfect

THE UZUMACKI LEGACY

A/N: I want to give a sincere thanks to everyone that reviewed. Because of you, there is another chapter. I also want to give my sincere apologies to how long it took this chapter to come out. I've been going thorough lots to say the least! Anyway, thank for your patience. I'm going to update faster from now on. But enough of that, UL is back! On to the next!

Last time: Two and a half months after the demon attack, Sarutobi bids farewell to Kushina and her son while assigning Kakashi as an escort to the whirlpool village. But soon after the departure, Sandaime meets a mysterious stranger in the shadows and proceeds to slice his own throat open!

Chapter 2: Perfect

A long period of silence was interrupted by the cry of a baby. Naruto had awoken and he wasn't happy.

"We should rest for a moment, I think he's hungry." Kushina's voice sounded slightly aggravated.

"Again?" asked Kakashi, looking back at the child and his mother as they leaped through the forest. "He is quite an eater isn't he…"

"Sigh, yeah tell me about it. We've only been traveling for a few hours and we had to stop four times. This whole 'mother' business is a huge pain in the-"

"We'll stop over there and rest for a while. Don't worry about the food supply, I've brought plenty." said the Anbu, indicating the bag strapped to his back.

"A man who thinks ahead huh. Good going One Eye!" Kakashi didn't reply as they landed in a small clearing. Kushina rummaged her own pack, took out a bottle, and sat down with Naruto in her arms. That's when she realized that the bottle was empty. "Hmph" she breathed as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Kakashi's one visible eye widened as he watched her.

"What does it look like One Eye? I'm out of milk so I'm going to have to breast feed him. Ya got a problem with that?"

"No! I mean yes- um- well I- um-" That's when they heard it, even over Naruto's crying. It was a very slight and almost unnoticeable sound, but it was definitely human. Both Kushina's and Kakashi's heads snapped in the sounds direction. "Did you-"

"Yeah, I thought I did. I know that sound. It's the sound a human throat makes when holding back laughter. Minato used to make the exact same noise."

"I'll check it out, you stay here." Before the kunoichi could argue, Kakashi was gone.

"That's probably what they want!" she shouted. 'Typical Anbu! His gullible, save-the-day, dumbass will get us-' her thoughts were interrupted as black tendrils erupted from the tree behind her. She leaped very high to avoid them with Naruto still in her arms and landed on a high up branch. The instant she landed, more black tendrils appeared at her side and attacked. This time with Naruto cradled in her right arm, she whipped out a kunai with her left hand.

"Fuuton: Great Slicer!" she shouted as she slashed her kunai in a single diagonal arc. The tendrils were instantly sliced to many harmless pieces and were blown away with the wind.

"Surrender the child woman, and I'll let you live." said a raspy voice that echoed around her.

'-killed!' Kushina finished her previous thought and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Night has fallen on Konoha. Tired villagers retreated to their homes after a long day of rebuilding and repairing. The streets were mostly quiet now. All that was heard was the conversation between two respectable Shinobi.

"…and he couldn't stop screaming like a baby! I wouldn't let him die though, that would be a waste. So I continued and when he still didn't talk, I increased the pressure. His eyes started-"

"Enough Ibiki! How many times do I have to tell you? The details are unnecessary!"

"That's what you think. You'll never know, everything I'm telling you right now could-"

"Save my life one day I know. You never really let me forget."

"Jeez Inochi, can I at least finish a sentence without you interr-"

"Shhh. Did you hear that?"

Inochi and Ibiki were returning to report a successful Intel mission to the Hokage. They were both tired but they never let their guard or their senses down.

"It came from over there." whispered Ibiki, indicating a dark alley to their left.

"I-Ino- guahhh! Cughh!" someone wheezed. The person was clearly struggling for air. The two jounin didn't hesitate to rush into the alley toward the stranger's aid. They were shocked to find that it was no stranger at all but, ironically enough, the same man they were on their way to talk to.

"O my Lord…Ibiki get help!" cried Inochi, but the battle scared shinobi was one step ahead and had already disappeared. "Hang on Hokage-sama! Who did this to you?"

The Sandaime, struggling to hold his throat together, could not reply. Inochi did the best he could to help but to no avail. The mighty Sarutobi Hiruzen shivered terribly as he reached for Inochi's head with one of his bloodied hands. The Hokage gargled something that sounded like "mind".

"I-I understand!" cried Inochi as he concentrated his chakra and allowed Sarutobi to touch his forehead with a bloodied hand. That's when the team of medic-nin arrived on the scene with Ibiki.

"Stand back! We'll take it from here!" shouted one of the healers.

"No…its too late." was Inochi's somber reply. But the medics rushed to the body anyway only to confirm: The Hokage was dead.

"Unbelievable…he's...gone!" tears welled in the eyes of the lead medic. Inochi, Ibiki, and the three medics stood over the corpse in shocked silence. Ibiki was the first to come to his senses.

"We must close all the village gates! The killer could still be here! Alert-"

"It's no use Ibiki, the culprit escaped…he fled by reverse summoning." Inochi never took his eyes off the corpse.

"H-how do you know that?" asked a tearful medic.

"It's simple," Inochi closed his eyes and clenched his fists angrily. "I saw it all in his mind!"

* * *

Kakashi halted in his tracks. Something was wrong and he knew it. He had made a huge mistake.

'I left Kushina alone and open for an attack…how could I do something so foolish? This isn't like me…' He immediately backtracked and headed toward the woman he promised to protect.

"Peekaboo!" He heard someone shout. A large, black, three-pronged sickle swiped at his head. He ducked and launched himself backwards.

"It seems like I've arrived at quite the dilemma…I'm being attacked by clowns." said the Anbu as he lifted his forehead protector and slowly opened his left eye revealing his sharingan. Before his eyes stood a blonde shinobi wearing a black robe spotted with red clouds and wielding an oversized sickle.

"We'll see who the clown is when I chop you to pieces dumbass! Am I supposed to be intimidated by your stupid eye?" he announced confidently before charging at Kakashi. The Copy Ninja whipped out two kunai and met the attack head on.

* * *

Kushina sliced, flipped, and leaped skillfully from tree to tree while avoiding the black tendrils that attacked her from all directions. She also protected her crying son at the same time.

'Damnit, this guy is obviously trying to tire me out. He attacks with safe precision and he refuses to show himself. Whatever! If he won't fight like a man, I'll bring the fight to him like a woman!' Just then, a tendril shot out and wrapped around her left thigh. "Shit!" cursed the mother out loud.

That split second caused by the tendril's successful attack was all that was needed. Soon Kushina found herself unable to move as tendril after tendril wrapped tightly around her arms, legs, waist, chest, and neck. She was lifted off her feet and slammed hard into the ground. "Ahgh!" she cried. The child she held in her right arm was swiftly taken by a particularly sneaky tendril. "Naruto!"

The now balling baby whipped through the forest at a dangerous speed and soon fell in to the arm of the hidden attacker. "Finally." sighed a raspy voice. Naruto was now in the arms of a man wearing a black cloak spotted with red clouds. The man's mouth was covered by some sort of mask. His beady yellow eyes glared menacingly down at the baby he held in his arms.

He turned and began to escape with Naruto when suddenly the boy fell from his arms with a splash. What was once Naruto was now a puddle in front of the masked assailant. "Shit! I was fooled!"

"There you are, you pathetic coward." In front of the mysterious attacker now stood and highly angered Kushina with the real Naruto in her arms. The baby was no longer crying but glaring angrily at the man.

"So the bitch I grabbed back there was also a clone so u could find my-"

"Shut up!" Shouted Kushina as her hands rushed through various hand seals. "Suiton: Water prison!" The puddle on the ground now grew until it surrounded the man in a large bubble of water that Kushina stuck her hand into to keep stabilized. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and your gonna answer every single one of them! First, what the hell do you want with-" It was the man's turn to interrupt. Four black and pointed tendrils shot up from the ground in front of Kushina one actually pierced her exposed arm forcing her to withdraw and cancel the technique. The man, once freed, immediately leaped back and glared at his foe.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you and pry the child from you lifeless arms." he rasped. At that moment, an electrically charged hand shot right through the man's chest in the precise location of his heart. If the man wasn't masked, his face would clearly be filled with shock. "Im-impossible! I c-couldn't even sense it coming!"

"You overestimated the abilities of your ally and worst of all, you underestimated your most dangerous foe: me. That was your downfall." whispered Kakashi from behind the cloaked man. The Anbu pulled his hand out of the man's chest causing him to fall face first to the ground and lay still.

"About damn time, One Eye! What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry Kushina. I was enjoying the unexpected company of a clown, as you can see." He indicated a corpse behind him. It was the body of a blond man who also wore a black cloak spotted with red clouds. There was a gaping hole in his chest wear his heart was. Next to the body was an oversized, black, three pronged sickle.

"So who do you think these losers were?" asked Kushina.

"I'm not sure. My guess is that they were from some type of group given their identical clothing."

"Group? You think there are more of them?"

"Possibly. We should get a move on before we meet any more surprises."

"Hang on. I wanna see the face of the bastard that tried to take Naruto." She walked over to the body of the masked assailant and bent down to remove his mask. That's when many things happened at once. The man's yellow eyes snapped open and glared up at Kushina. Black tendrils burst through the mask and completely entangled her. Kakashi instinctively whipped out a kunai to save her but froze when the blond attacker suddenly appeared in front him.

"Did you think we were dead?" shouted the blond before swinging his sickle at Kakashi's head.

* * *

No one really knew who Mori was and he preferred it that way. It was his job to be unknown to all except those who mattered and the only one that mattered right now was the man that stood before him, waiting for a report.

"Sir! Hiruzen Sarutobi has been killed. Two jounin, Yamanaka Inochi and Ibiki, discovered the body. The one who killed him is unknown and the situation is under full investigation as we speak. The villagers are still unaware of the death of their Hokage and the council has yet to make the news public."

"Has the council begun discuss who will replace the Hokage?"

"No sir. They are currently discussing when to tell the villagers and when to schedule the funeral."

"Keep me informed of any updates at all. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." The one called Mori disappeared. Danzo sat back comfortably in his chair. He closed his visible eye, took a deep breath, opened it again and smirked.

"Perfect."

Next time: A team assembles to unearth the truth! And how do you kill those who have already died?

A/N: Not as long as I was hoping for (its about the same length as last chapter) but I had to end it there so it can lead up logically into the next one. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! That will help me make the next chapter more enjoyable for you. Scream at me!


End file.
